Bleed
by ButterCowLuvr
Summary: Drabble. It must be all in her mind. The purple liquid burning down her throat would soon kill her, and she was powerless under Even's hold. Witnessing murders and deadly experiments led to a crime against Ansem's apprentices. Contains an OC.


a/n: This came from boredom on a "camping" trip with my control-freak grandparents. I didn't put much thought into it...just letting my muse out is all.

Inspired by the song "Bleed" by Evanescence

--

She would have never believed her eyes if she hadn't reminded herself of the high levels of possible insanity that went with being around Ansem's six apprentices.

It started one evening in Even's personal lab. Rebeca, his only lowly assistant, had asked him hesitantly about the layers of epitheal tissue the organs of humans had. He of course replied in his most arrogant, cruel way, as if she wasn't a scientist in training, but another equal of his (as if that were ever possible).

But that wasn't the main problem here as Ienzo, the youngest of the six, quickly sprinted upstairs to his small room for his lexicon, flipping through it frantically as if it would disappear within a moment. There was a spell he'd just learned. He couldn't believe he forgot it already after the third day. Kneeling down beside his book, he stayed up all night practicing, cursing himself harshly for not working harder the first time. Rebeca had tried to later pry him out of his solitude, but she only received an angry glare from the illusionist. She finally walked out with a migraine.

It wasn't until after the forth day began when Rebeca began to feel like she was coming closer and closer to an unhappy surprise.

--

"Rebeca, Ansem has sent for you immediately." Dilan whispered through the door of her rather small room one night. Getting enough courage to open in up slowly, she saw that Dilan had already gone, expecting her to catch up to him.

the lights in the hallway seemed to glow dimmer and dimmer when they reached the white double doors of Ansem's office. Dilan stepped in first, followed closely by the only female and a burden to the rest of the researchers. Everyone else was already there. All seemed to show a hint of some emotion, except for Xehanort, who just regarded her with piercing eyes.

Only Braig showed a hint of remorse when the news came of Rebeca's supposed "treason" against their work, and Ansem himself.

"You, Rebeca, have unleashed our plans for furthering our studies to outsiders and our plans of human experimentation regarding darkness." Ansem spoke plainly and calmly, as if not that surprised at her accused action.

Rebeca's head fell and she shivered. This was NOT a situation she wished to be in. Was she really revealing secrets? It didn't matter if true or false, she still had to accept the punishment. She knew exactly who was going to enforce it too.

"Even," Ansem called out, motioning with his hand, "I will leave you to deal with your student, the rest of you may go."

As five apprentices headed out, Ienzo tilted his head curiously at her as Ealeus coughed for the young boy to follow. Even cleared his throat and stood up. Rebeca took a few steps back and pulled out a cloth with a vial of purple liquid. Holding out her hand to the scientist, she forced his hand open and knelt down.

It was like a dream, feeling the liquid slide down her throat as she lay paralyzed from hypothermia symptoms. She was going to die soon, and she deserved it, she felt. But she kind of wished she had learned that potion of frostbite before leaving the world.

They were all murderers, both physically and mentally. Trying to help humanity, she had her doubts that their experiments would actually work in the first place.

But what did she know? She was just a young girl, with little knowledge of anything beyond illumination spells and cleaning incantations. Even forbid her to learn anything else. She was beginning to know why.

Nothing made sense anymore. It was a difficult feeling for her to comprehend. Was it all real? Or just in her head?

Feeling the full effects of the liquid, she gave her teacher one look of hopelessness, knowing that he would never look at her with pride or expectation. She finally bled, the crime of Even never being justified.

--

a/n:This came out of nowhere as I was listening to the song. I wanted to portray a KH OC differently than how I've usually seen them portrayed. Please, if Rebeca is Mary-Sue, TELL ME! I won't get offended. And if some of it doesn't make sense, I'm sorry...my muse is strange.


End file.
